futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The North American Union (America United)
The North American Union ''(Spanish: La Unión de América del Norte, French: L'Union nord-Américaine)'' is a United Democratic Federation consisting of five democracies, including Canada, The United States of America, The United North Mexican States, The Independent Republic of Greenland, and Cuba. The union was established on January 1, 2050 by the signing of the Unification Act directly previous to the Second Mexican war of Independence. As of January, 2100, The North American Union is among three global superpowers, including The United Nations of Asia (UNA), The European Union (EU), and the United Eurasian Republics (EUR). The North American Union, or NAU, has been internationally recognized as the global scientific powerhouse throughout the latter half of the 21st century. Its achievements include the first manned landing on the Martian surface (United States) in 2039, the first teleportation of a living being in 2051, and the transportation of the first humans to Jupiter in 2076. The North American Union remains the greatest consumer of asteroid resources since its formation in 2050, and the greatest consumer of Lunar regolith. The North American Union includes the second largest army on the planet, with 62,342,612 Artificially Intelligent Combat Beings (AICBs), and 9,891,904 active personnel. History The Great Recession and Recovery (2007-2018) Starting in late 2007, The Great Recession was a term used to describe the general economic decline observed in world markets around the planet at the end of the first decade of the 21st century, and the beginning of the 2010s. The exact scale and timing of the recession is debated but in any case varied from country to country. Throughout the then separated North America, unemployment was beginning to hit all time high records, and the stock market was in a continuous downfall. The Great Recession both economically and politically broke the continent, mainly situated in the United States. This, combined with the growing polarization of politics throughout both the United States and Canada, created an indecisive government, with improper funding allocations. Throughout the Obama Administration (2009-2017), new economic tactics were developed to counteract the economic state of much of North America. By the end of his presidency, the Obama administration had reversed most of the economic problems encountered with the Great Recession, and the American and Canadian economy soon began to enter a period of monetary nirvana. By 2018, the United States' deficit had been greatly reduced, and a massive reorganization of funding allocation was diverted to separate federal programs. A historically notable budget change occurred when the newly elected Clinton Administration (2017-2025) changed the overall NASA budget, originally $19.2 billion 2017 budget, to a $27.8 billion 2018 budget in a single day. The budget change was spurred by the upcoming first launch of the Space Launch System, and new NASA mission proposals. The budget boost would soon become an important part of the eventual first manned landing on the Moon since 1972, in 2027. On November 2, 2018, Greenland was provided with a public referendum for their independence from the Denmark. The referendum was passed with a 58% 'yes' vote towards Greenland's independence. The referendum was spurred by the original Scottish referendum in 2014, an event which would then set off multiple European separatist referendums throughout the continent in the 2010s. Greenland, in 2018, became the fourth independent nation to break away from their European mother country, following Transylvania, Catalonia, and Novorossiya. The Greenlandic referendum also became the last in the mid-2010s European independence boom. The Grand Korean War, The Clinton Administration, and American Scientific Focus (2018-2025) On October 20th, 2018, the Space Launch System (Mayflower I) lifted off from Cape Canaveral, carrying an unmanned Orion spacecraft, sending it on a Lunar trajectory. The launch, although met with little public attention, is considered one of the most important moments of the first half of the twentieth century. The launch and successful Orion spacecraft mission began a new era in American manned space exploring technologies, and incited a revitalized scientific focus, comparable to the age of the Apollo Program. This first launch of the Space Launch System allowed for future SLS missions to be conducted. Among the historically notable are the Aether Uranian Orbiter, Orion II (Exploration mission 2), and the Delta Europa lander. Following the continuous positive results of the SLS, the Clinton administration would continue to fund NASA to new extents, eventually leading to the American manned Lunar landing in 2027. (See: The Grand Korean War) By 2020, North and South Korean relations had reached an all time low since the Korean war, having regular accidental shootouts and breaches of the protected border. These increasing tensions arose from the widely reported involvement of Russian and Chinese protector troops in North Korea, and Japanese peace keepers in South Korea. The multiple decade-long ceasefire was ended immediately upon the unwarned North Korean invasion of South Korea on July 29, 2022. During the first day of the invasion, South Korean reports of multiple gas attacks on the northern border began to flood through the internet, through film, images, and articles. On July 30, 2022, North Korea launched a attack on American troops stationed in North Korea. On the same day, the United States of America and Japan declared war on North Korea, with the supportive backing of NATO and much of Europe. The Grand Korean War lasted for three years, thanks to North Korea's massive armed forces and preparations. Although, in previous years, the North Korean government had announced and displayed a new army, the second largest in the world, and an air force, its technological ability was weak. Through new American and Japanese technological developments, South Korea was given massive advantage over its North Korean enemies. During March 5, 2025, North Korea launched an atomic weapon of 10 kilotons on Seoul, South Korea, by missile. The attack claimed the lives of over 40,000, and was unanimously called an act of crime against humanity. North Korea was declared an enemy of over 49 countries on the day of attack, and many others broke relations completely. China condemned the actions of North Korea, and pulled all troops from the nation. The nuclear strike remains the last detonation of a nuclear weapon in history, and is historically determined the main reason for the sudden American, South Korea, and Japanese quick invasion of North Korea. The country, and its capital, Pyongyang, would fall within months, thanks to a strong Japanese and American invasion force. The Grand Korean war has been recognized as a turning point in the international view of the United States and its controversial foreign policies. Both Russia and China saw large economic deteriorations, which entered much of Asia, with exceptions, into the Asian Recession of 2025-2027. For America, the victory in North Korea and the introduction new Clinton privacy and police force policies, allowed for the growing mistrust of the American government to slow, and the American negative attitude towards the government since the Bush administration (2001-2009) to end. The responsibility for this slow process of the restoration of the American perception has been generally, historically allocated to Hilary Clinton and her bold reforms, high approval ratings, and dealings with North Korea. American Space Exploration, Human Equality, Moral Revolution,"Valentine Terror" (2025-2039) On February 14, 2025, the second month of the newly elected O'Malley administration (2025-2029), two car bombs were detonated in New York City near the World Trade Centre complex. Although relatively low in fatalities, the attack marked a massive turning point in both American politics, and 21st century nationalization. The car, later recognized as a white van, was filled with explosives. When detonated, the explosion killed 13 people, and seriously injured upwards of 60. Although monumental in its breach of security, the attacks major effects were reflected upon the O'Malley Administration's public view, which would then impact the political environment of the United States for decades. By the year 2026, historically, the Gay Equality movement had ended with the government of Canada, Mexico, Denmark and the entirety of the United States recognizing same-sex marriages. Throughout the 2020s, homosexuality and bisexuality were accepted within the Western World as sexual bounds slowly became obsolete. By 2030, over 70% of the future North American Union territory considered themselves 'accepting' towards non-heterosexual individuals. In the United States Presidential elections of 2028 and 2032, no candidate opposed same-sex marriage, and no candidate outwardly opposed homosexual behaviour as a whole. Along with the development of human equality in the continent, the late 2020s and 2030s included what would become known as the 'Moral Revolution'. (Under Construction.) Prelude to Unification, Mexican Conflict, and Economic Technological Boom (2040-2049) Category:North American UnionCategory:Scenario: America UnitedCategory:Unification of EarthUnification, Governmental Changes, Cultural Explosion (2050-2056) Under Construction. Geography Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:Mexico Category:North America Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Outdated Articles Category:United States